Save the Earth, and me
by purplecatgirl
Summary: Maxride and APH crosover... i don't really know what it is about. Max goes to speak about global warming at a World Conference and is swept into the world of Hetalia. Post MAX
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, i was thinking what would happen if my two favorite fandoms were crossed over... this is the result. Anyway, I am debating whether to make this dramatic or funny. vote? tell me in a review if you have any actual opinion...

* * *

I was then lead further down the corridor by the Government agent, who I gathered, by spending the past five minutes with him, didn't talk much. He turned another corner in the maze of hallways and stopped at the end of a wide hallway. It was decorated with flags from all over the world. Odd, considering this was the U.S. Government, not the United Nations. Then the Agent spoke, sounding like he hadn't used his voice in thirty years.

"Miss Ride, do you have your speech?"

"Yeah, I have it, Sir." I added a _sir _for good measure.

"Then listen to what I am about to tell you. This-" he was interrupted by the door creaking open. Sounds poured out, and what sounded like someone keeping the flock from their dinner poured out. If you haven't ever been in that sort of situation, to summarize it in a word would be LOUD. A man stepped through the doors, and quickly closed them, blocking the racket. The Agent next to me asked:

"How they doing in there?"

the other man, a small, thin person wearing a suit, groaned and said:

"Not good, man. Louder than a pack of jackals and twice as argumentative. You might have to pull Jones out of a fistfight with Mr. Kirkland to get him to introduce her."

"Hey!" I interjected. "This is the Government! Aren't you supposed to be stiff and orderly?"

the men exchanged looks, and the Agent said

"Not them. Anyway, as I was telling you before, This is a very important conference, so there will be, uh, _representatives _from all over the world. Please do not attack them if they cuss at you, and be careful what you say. When Albert-"

he pointed to the short man,

"-walks you in, follow him." He said this all like there were highly dangerous beings in that room.

Huh… I could take them… then I remembered the exact words of Fang the night before:

"Don't spar with the incredibly powerful politicians, Max."

at the time, I was wondering why he would say something that ridiculous, but now it _sorta _made sense. Oops. I ruined my promise not to agree with anything Fang said for a month. I was jerked out of my thoughts when the short man creaked open the doors again and walked forward.

Okay, by now, I'm sure you're wondering what the heck was in that room, and let me tell you, so was I. Eager to see what was in the room, I walked after the man, my combat boots clicking on the floor (Dr. Martinez couldn't convince me to wear ballet flats).

What I got was a long, rectangular room, with off-white curtains half closed over huge windows. There was a ring of tables set up in the center of the room, looking like it could seat at least 50. There was a large podium at the front of the room, and again, flags adorned the walls. The people in the room, however, looked as if they belonged in a high-school cafeteria without supervision. The majority of the politicians looked like they were in their late teens. Okay, that was weird. It appeared that only about ten of the politicians were actually sitting at the table. Three blond men were in the corner, two of them trying to kill eachother in a wrestling match, and the third was smelling a rose, and occasionally making an unheard remark that seemed to get them fighting harder. The reason my attention caught on them was because the man, Albert, I remembered, was walking over to them, looking more and more helpless by the minute. Time to break up the fight, I thought. I caught up to Albert.

"Want me to break it up?" I questioned.

"Can you?" he seemed doubtful.

"Don't underestimate girls, it'll get you hurt one day." I told him as an answer.

I walked over to where the fists were flying, and grabbed a hold of the green uniform jacket of the shorter one, yanking him off the ground. He looked extremely surprised at my strength, before asking in a slightly irritated but brisk voice:

"Can you please let me go? I need to beat that git to a bloody pulp."

I looked back at Albert who hadn't seemed to get over the shock of super-human strength yet. Jeez, didn't they tell you I was a mutant bird-kid? Guess not.

Deciding to keep calm, I gave Albert a questioning look. He blinked and said:

"Arthur, please stop getting into fights with Mr. Jones, we need him to set a good example to guests at the meeting. After all, he is this year's host."

The man I was holding, Arthur, as he had been referred to scowled and muttered

"He started it. –Now can you please let me down?"

"you think you can handle having two feet on the ground again?"

"I won't give Alfred what he _deserves, _if that's what you mean." He scowled again, bringing my attention to his eyebrows. Angel or some other six year-old would have giggled at the sheer size of his eyebrows, but me being slightly more mature than your average first-grader, I kept my mouth shut. I dropped him on the floor, as one might an article of clothing, and he fell on the carpeted floor, but quickly picked himself up again and wandered off.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for this chapter... Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I turned back to Albert, wondering what to do, but I saw he had gone to help up the other man, who got up to come over to me. He was tall, and looked as if he was about 19. He had blond hair with a ridiculous little piece of hair sticking up at the top. He was wearing a brown bomber jacket and a green uniform underneath. He put a pair of wire-rimmed glasses back on his nose and flashed a smile at me worthy of a toothpaste commercial. Me being the paranoid soul I am, I frowned slightly in response. This didn't seem to make his grin waver though, even though he had just been in a fistfight. Albert stepped in beside me and introduced us.

"Miss Ride, this is Alfred F. Jones, Mr. Jones, this is Maximum Ride, a guest who will be speaking about Global Warming and the effects it has on the earth." If possible, Alfred's grin widened, and he began to talk as fast as his mouth could form words. Me having been around Nudge for practically forever, it was easy to understand, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

"-Hey! I'm Alfred Jones! But of course Albert here already told you that, you can call me Alfred or Al, So your name is Maximum Ride? Nice to meet you! Do you have a nickname? Maximum Ride is a weird name, did you name yourself? I sure did! Or did i? I can't remember, but anyway you're speaking about Global Warming! I have some of my own ideas on that! You know, I think that since the main problem is the sun, we should jut get a giant robot to shield the earth, you know, like a HERO! Actually, I make a pretty good HERO, like that time when, Iggy-"

I interrupted him as nicely as I knew how.

"Nice to meet you to, you can call me Max. Yes I did name myself, and yes, I m speaking about Global Warming."

Luckily, Albert interrupted us before Alfred could start up again.

"Yes, and she won't have time to talk about Global Warming if you don't hurry up."

We walked over to the podium, but were intercepted by the man from before, still holding the rose in his hand.

"Why hello, whose house are you from? There are not that many girls at these meetings, I thought I knew them all."

Alfred snorted

"yeah, more like you tried to have an affair with them all"

I got the message.

"Excuse me." I kicked him in the shin, which, with a combat boot, might hurt. Not hard enough to break it, I hadn't done that to anyone since that Eraser 3 months ago… But hard enough to hurt. He cried out, and hobbled to sit at the table, next to Arthur, who was laughing his head off.

Alfred an I stood at the podium, but he asked me o stand behind him, and something about a grand entrance. I was tired of his constant talking and agreed.

He stepped up to the podium and shouted at the top of his lungs:

"THE HERO WISHES TO SPEAK!!!"

…No one even looked at him.

"Alright that's it, I'm getting Germany!" he yelled, though not quite as loud. Alfred stepped away from the podium and went to one of the big windows, where a big, serious-looking man who looked like he had a migrane was keeping careful watch on a clearly excited boy with an even-more-ridiculous-than-Alfred's curl-ish thing sticking out of his hair. Alfred said something to the taller man, and he made an effort to dislodge the boy's arm from his, but failing miserably and instead dragging him, bouncing behind him. He got to the podium and held out his free hand politely.

"Hello, I'm Ludwig, nice to meet you." He spoke just as seriously as he looked.

"I'm Maximum Ride, nice to meet you too." Finally, someone sane in this place. And by the look of the boy on his arm, he knows the joys and horrors of childcare, too.

"Does it always take this much to get the meeting started?" I asked.

Ludwig nodded.

"Yes, it does, and it's about to go to an extremer level…" he stepped up to the podium, the boy dislodging himself from Ludwig's arm, as if he didn't want to be part of the methods used to get the crowd to quiet.

Ludwig curled his hands into fists and banged on the podium:

**"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!"**

the politicians, or whatever they were (I was seriously beginning to doubt their status), stopped what they were doing, and looked up to the podium.

"Uh, i mean, **PLEASE BE QUIET!!!"**

The silence was amazing.

And this is coming from a member of the flock.

Ludwig continued: "Alfred wishes to speak, since he is hosting the meeting."

Alfred stepped up and took Ludwig's place.

"Now everyone," he said in a dramatic way.

"I would like you to meet representative from my country, here to talk about Global Warming is…… MAXIMUM RIDE!" he stepped aside, leaving me at the podium.

Curious faces stared up at me. I took a deep breath and tried not to be sick.

"Well," I started, pulling papers out of my pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I actually have two chapters for you here tonight, and due to my current status of health (SICK) I had time to finish them. (ah, well, thats what The X-Files is for.)**

**

* * *

**"So, I should probably tell you a bit about myself before I start actually talking, as my story might make more sense that way." The representatives were still starting up at me, curiosity evident in their faces. I swallowed again, praying that my face wasn't green.

"Uh, for those of you who I didn't meet me before, my name is Maximum Ride, and I live with my family, five other kids around my age. we are all orphans, so we roamed around the United States for a few years."

And so with that _extremely _confident opening, I told the somewhat abbreviated story the Flock and I had lived. Some of the abbreviated part might include the fact that we had been on the run the entire time, that we had been brought up by scientists, and, _oh yeah, the bloodthirsty mutants chasing us the entire time. _

So basically, a story of _wingless _orphans, who happened to do a lot of amazing things; And brought down the fall of Itexicon, Or Itex, for short.

It was obvious that the representatives had heard of Itex before. They practically cheered when I described it's ruin. And that was only the beginning. I told them about the kidnapping of my mom, and all the dead fish and radioactivity, and the horrible mutations it caused. It was everything a political speech should be: an inspiring sob story mean to impress the people. If I was lucky, the world would realize something would need to be done. Starting with them.

A little boy I hadn't noticed before raised his hand. He looked about the same size as Gazzy. Take into consideration that The Gasman (don't ask) was almost eight inches taller than most eight year olds. The Bird-thing has something to do with it.

Anyway, the kid didn't look like he was a nation's representative; He was way to young. And besides, he was currently sitting in the representative of Finland's lap, having been shoved off the lap of Sweden (I am really bored with saying "representative of" all the time) rather forcefully.

"So, what does this have to do with us?" The boy asked innocently.

I was dumbstruck.

Luckily, I had experience in the child department. I just treated him the same way I did when Angel once asked me if the Erasers (Wolf/Human/Moron hybrids) would surrender if we gave them enough ice cream.

"What's you name?" I began.

"Peter! but you can call me Sea-" he was shushed by the original occupant of the lap he had commandeered. I ignored him and answered the question.

"Peter, have you ever heard of Global Warming?" He nodded.

"Duh! who hasn't?"

"Well, the fact is, humans have been destroying the earth for years now, and I think that it is time that we started repaying the earth for everything that we did to it."

Peter nodded. "Oh!" then he pouted as a thought struck him.

"Does that mean that I can't use electricity anymore?"

I shook my head in amusement. "No, Peter, maybe you could ask your parents if you can have solar panels on your house, and you can provide alternative energy."

He seemed to think about it for a moment, then sat back in the lap he was currently occupying. I didn't bother to tell him that I had just summarized everything I said in my speech. Ah, well.

I sighed and wondered what to do next. As an answer, The Clingy-Boy, (He had been clinging to The German representatives arm quite continuously throughout the meeting) Raised his hand.

* * *

**Sadly, this is what i call a cliffhanger.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ummm... Oh Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: Just because I keep forgetting to write these, doesn't mean i own Hetalia.

* * *

**Was he expecting me to call on him? I gave one of my 'smart' answers.

"Umm…"

The boy took this as a method of calling-on, and, performing a cute little hand motion, shouted:

"**PAAAAASTA!" **

I didn't know how to respond to that. Apparently, this behavior is normal though, because the German next to him said:

"Yes, I think it is a rather good time for lunch."

The Politicians jumped up and headed for the door with various degrees of excitement, ranging from flat-out running to dragging behind the pack. I sighed, wondering how the flock were doing. Sure, I would trust Iggy and Fang with taking care of the younger children, but I can _never _stop worrying about them these days. It's a disease with me. I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice that one of the people had walked back to help me.

"Hello, My name is Yao Wang -aru, but you may call me China. Everybody here calls the Representatives by their country's names. It's just a habit around here-aru."

He offered a friendly smile.

I, as customary, offered a slight frown, but soon a small smile formed on my face.

Yao-I mean, China lead me through the corridors and into a large room obviously meant to be a cafeteria. All the representatives were sitting at various tables, and when we got into the cafeteria, Alfred, I guess he was America now, waved me over:

"HEY! MAX! OVER HERE!"

I looked over at China, but he just nodded and said

"Don't worry, Alfred will guide you from now on. I will go sit with the rest of my ah –friends-aru." he motioned his head towards a table where, presumably, the rest of Asia's representatives sat. he strode over to the table and pulled a few bags out of his pockets

"GUYS! I BROUGHT SNACKS!"

I rolled my eyes as the people dove on them.

"MAX!" Alfred called again, and I walked over to join him.

"These." Alfred announced in his over-dramatic manner, "Are the best food on earth. Here." he handed me about ten Hamburgers at once.

To tell you the truth, I was really glad to see hamburgers. I had figured that I would have to make excuses not to eat lunch with them, not wanting to embarrass myself in front of the government by eating tons and tons and tons of food that most likely came from the nearest McDonalds. But by the way Alfred was shoving hamburgers down his gullet, there was no need to worry.

I accepted the fast food gratefully and ate in a similar way to Alfred. I was on my fifth hamburger, when a voice interrupted me.

"So all Americans really are the same: fast food eating freaks." I stopped in mid-chew and looked up. The man I had to pull out of a fistfight with Alfred earlier had strode over to our table and was sniffing distainfully at the burger-y-goodness we were inhaling.

"Don't sniff at Heaven, England." Alfred said with his mouth full.

"_Heaven_? this crap is what you call _Heaven_? People call it _Junk_food for a reason. It's junk."

"THIS is not Junk, Iggy, you know what Junk is? Junk is what I eat whenever I go to your house! I mean, you call those things _Scones_? THAT'S what should be called Junk."

I Jumped. 'Iggy'? did Alfred Jones just call that guy _Iggy_? last I checked it wasn't a common name. That's funny.

"Excuse me, did you just call that guy Iggy?" the guy, Arthur, I remembered, fervently shook his head. Alfred, on the other hand, nodded happily.

"Yup! Iggy! that's his name!"

"It's short for the Japanese word _Igirisu_, which means Britain, or England" a quiet voice spoke in my ear. I whirled around, taking a fighting stance. I am really sad to say that's what I do when anyone takes me by surprise. Who I actually saw was:

Nope, not Fang, here to pull a prank on me (with his usual method of sneak-up-on-Max-it-helps-your-life-not-to-mention-hers).

Nope, not an Eraser ready to tear my guts out.

But a rather short Japanese man, who I recognized as one of China's friends. He looked rather surprised at me having taken such an aggressive stance, and looked kinda embarrassed at having startled me.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you, my name is Honda Kiku, but you may refer to me as Japan. It's what everyone does around here-"

"I know, China told me."

we fell into an uncomfortable silence, not really knowing what to say next.

Just as I was considering pretending I had to go to the bathroom to get out of this situation, we were interrupted by a loud bang.

I mean, not just your typical loud bang, a really big, whopping, record breaking _**BOOM!**_

Which of course, was followed by mad cackling.

Nice timing, guys.

**A/N: It should be pretty obvious to the MaxRide fans out there who has arrived in this pathetic cliffhanger (thats the second time this story.) If it isn't, Just ask the (rabid) Fangirls... **


End file.
